Project Summary The major goal of this research program is to develop catalytic enantioselective transformationsbasedontransitionmetalandchiralanioncatalysisthatwillbebroadly applicabletothepreparationoftherapeuticallyrelevantorganicmolecules.Towardsthis end, new enantioselective reactions of carbon-??carbon ?-??bonds are proposed, with a major emphasis placed on the development of enantioselective sp3-??C-??F bond construction. Additionally, reactions that generate or employ available building blocks, such as alkenes and boronic acids, will be targeted. These methods will be exploited in theenantioselectiveconstructionoffluorinatedbuildingblocks,heterocyclesandnatural product analogs. Thus, we anticipate that the proposed air and moisture tolerant transformations will provide synthetic chemists and biomedical researchers with additionaltoolsformolecularsynthesisandforsingleenantiomerconstruction.